For The First Time
by Cinerarium
Summary: Davidfic. David Jacobs is feeling everything wild & unruly for the first time. But not all of the new emotions he's been experiencing after the strike are enjoyable. There's...jealousy.


**Jealousy, For The First Time**

David Jacobs had never been accustomed to having friends. Particularly because no one had ever volunteered to be the intelligent yet loud mouthed boy's friend. Now that he had Jack, well, they seemed to never get along and thus were naturally going to stay best friends for a while. The funny thing with that was, David, had never fought with someone who he was close to before. Never felt angry with them, or envious, or betrayed, or left out. Jack was completely different from any form of human life David had ever known.

Entirely unprepared, inapropriate, unruly and listened to.

People were a very interesting subject to observe for Davey. He's always been more observant and outgoing in a rather true but rude way compared to most. Mr. Kelly seemed to find these good qualities for a friend and partner in uh, _crime_. The strike was a success. One of David's first and happiest. He had first been in it because of his father's broken arm but then, the closer he got to the other Newsies, the deeper he was pulled into the protesting. Now all he could think of to diagonal strike in his mind was 'good cause'.

And gosh, now he didn't only have Les, he had Jack, Mush, Kid Blink, Spot, Racetrack, Crutchy and so many others. It was becoming normal to here the screaming cries of 'Move it, move it!' from the freckle-faced Nazi kid in the printing department. The 'Mornin Davey' Jack would sport exuberantly, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

He couldn't say things were particularly fabulous but it was good, it was good enough. Ironic that now he supposed Jack was one of the greatest role model's Les could have. Among all of the things that pissed him off about the newspaper-selling 17 year old was his determination, resilience, leadership and kindness. Of course it had taken David a while to notice said adjectives as he was more of a 'straight laced mouth' as Jack would so eloquently put it.

He glanced skeptically at Spot and Racetrack arguing quietly as they bought there papes. Mush was rolling his eyes at Kid Blink as he waited in line behind the two. The morning was bright and clear, a few vendors on the street, smiles on most newsies faces but Jack no where in sight. It was sort of a relief to not have so much dialogue first thing in the morning to someone who talked as much as David. He _could_ choose to ignore Jacky boy when he came but it was damn hard when the brunet was so insistent and interesting in whatever he had to chat about.

Strange thing was, David had no idea where he could be. Taking out a copper coin from his pocket, he quick paid for his papes and then whipped around in the opposite direction to buy an apple. He bit into, crushing his teeth into the red-yellow skin, loving the juicy flavor that oozed into his mouth.

Crunch, crunch.

Now he had to think. Where would Jack Kelly be at 9:00 in the mornin' besides getting papes? Trying to find him maybe? Nah, couldn't be. David always got up this early. Maybe the delancey brotha's had found him? Fat chance, he'd beaten them up and gotten away a million times already.

The Jacobs' house came into view. Tiny yet homey, just comfortable enough for them all. David blinked as a fuzzy view of two people came into view. He walked closer to check out whom it could be, squinting, walking. Finally there faces were clear. It was...Jack and Sarah? Talking idly with grins on their faces, Jack's strangely wider than normal.

A strange feeling dropped to the pit of Davey's stomach. An odd, extremely uncomfortable feeling. For the first time in his life David Jacobs, big mouth extraordinaire got to experience the wonderful emotion of jealousy.

A lovely feeling indeed.

_Finish meh friends_

Very short, drabble-ish. Kind of odd. Don't know whether to like or not. Please review. Inspiration came at lunch today. Good? Bad? Horrible?

I want to know, m'dear.


End file.
